


Bughouse Desperado

by SmoothChocolate



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Murder, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothChocolate/pseuds/SmoothChocolate
Summary: Nothing in life is ever easy. It's all give and take. In order to make a compromise, you must be willing to sacrifice something important. These contestants, forced to compete against each other, must learn this lesson the hard way. This lesson, sadly, will be unforgiving.
Welcome...to a different type of killing game.





	

Not that it mattered, but it was raining that night. Maybe it did matter after all. Like a soldier dying in battle for the sake of his country, the rain was there to help the greater good of Earth. It did matter in one sense, but in the other it was completely meaningless. The family still mourns their dead kin, but the rest only note his death. Such was with the rain and such was with the events that were about to transpire.

 

Despite that, a sense of destiny oozed in the air as the grand oak doors opened to a man in a money suit with the expression of a very stern chimp. With the black umbrella proving dry passage, he managed to make it to the limo’s doors at the back. “Greetings! May I take your bag Mr…” 

 

“Mr. Togami. Byakuya Togami. Make sure to remember the name well.”

 

“Right then, Mr. Togami, may I please take your bag?” 

 

“Do you really expect someone of my stature to carry such things as my own luggage?”

 

“...Right then.” The man in the suit made haste to the trunk and knocked three times for the valet driver to get the message. Carrying Byakuya’s three suitcases with ease, he continued to carry the umbrella upright and helped the esteemed man to the large house. Once inside, he stopped in front of the door to make sure to close it once the other man had entered.

 

“Where is everyone?” The fat man asked as he looked at the esteemed pictures on the walls of the hallway. They were all old white people. Mainly women. Though a few men made an appearance every now and again.

 

“You are the first to arrive! Please wait in the living room while I drop off your belongings in your quarters!” The room was rather large with two couches, a loveseat, and several chairs sitting comfortably around a flat screen television. The room was surrounded by two hallways and possessed no doors. After fulfilling the task he set for himself, Taka put his finger to his earpiece and walked out once again. As he opened the door, a large object was shoved in his arms. “Hold that for Ibuki, ok?” 

 

“Understood,” was his only response as he readjusted what he now noticed as a guitar to fit under his arm while he took the other suitcase with his free hand. “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I hope to be of service to you during your trip!”   
  
“Wooooow!! Ibuki feels so medieval in this place!!” The punk musician like woman yelled as she was directed towards the living room..   
  
“Well that’s obvious..this is a very old manor. It’d be odd if you thought otherwise,” Togami responded once she made it into the room.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I feel medieval then!”  

 

The next hour seemed to be a repeat of similar events for Taka. The next man to come in seemed to be a tiny chef of some sorts in his early teens by the name of Teruteru Hanamura. Once he arrived at the living room, Taka noted, he started to begin a rather lewd conversation with Ibuki Mioda that was quickly cut off by Ibuki’s chanting about how gross he was. The next two people to follow greatly simply baffled Kiyotaka with how they existed, but as his job for now was not to question but to serve, he quickly escorted one Hifumi Yamada, a large, round man, and Gundam Tanaka, who was thinner, but his gothic attire did unnerve Taka, to the living room, neither of which seemed like the socializing type. 

 

Getting wrapped up with putting luggage in the appropriate room, he only could get to the door the second time it rung. It was uncertain to him whether or not those at the gate had informed him of the next arrival before and they were reminding him of their names or if they were only telling him their names now, but regardless he still apologized for his tardiness to the unlikely pair. He could tell that they were opposite sexes based off of the names, but for the life of him, he couldn’t tell which was the man and which was the woman. The first, a large individual, dressed in a traditional martial arts outfit while the second, much smaller, donned a rather unisex outfit of baggy pants and a button down shirt. Regardless, he must still be polite and took a stab in the dark regardless. “Ah welcome Mr. Chihiro Fujisaki and Ms. Sakura Oogami! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Please forgive me for being tardy!”

 

“It’s fine. I’m more concerned with how Chihiro is doing,” a hoarse voice from the larger individual spoke. “He needs blankets and something warm to drink right now thanks to his car breaking down.”   
  
“Understood. Please put your luggage by the side of the door, and I shall take care of them after I have tended to Mr. Fujisaki. 

 

“I-I’m fine...really…” Chihiro tried to protest, but it was to no avail as Ishimaru put a hand on both shoulders and escorted both of them into the living room, quickly following Oogami’s advice following by putting the luggage in the correct quarters in the west wing. 

 

He made haste to catch the next limo and found a mountain of a man. “GREETINGS!! I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI!” The large man rumbled. 

 

“NIce to see such enthusiasm!I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru and it is a pleasure to meet you!” Ishimaru barked back with glee as he gathered one rather large suitcase to take back. On his way to go back to the door, he noticed that Nekomaru was having a very passionate conversation with Oogami, meaning they were hitting it off rather well. 

 

The next person to be helped out possessed a very large collection of tools, mechanical….doomaflatchies, and oil. Despite his efforts of making this into one round trip, he ended up having to come back two more times to unload the limo. Once finished with his task, he decided to check on the current guest in the living room. “Where is Mr. Nekomaru?” He inquired as he saw the party was one short. 

 

“That fiend sought to explore the enchanting wall that is hindering us from exiting this hideous abode, like we all should! Come, pray tell us fowl monkey, what is the purpose of entrapping us in your confined web of lies!? Don’t dare lie lest you face against the four dark devas of destruction!”   
  
It took a few seconds to process what Mr. Tanaka was asking of Ishimaru. “I have no idea of your purpose of your all gathering here! I was only told to spend the night greeting various guests and preparing them for their overnight stay at the mansion!” 

 

“Y-Yeah, well, I was told I was here for a tech expo thing for some old rich guys!” Kazuichi yelled from one of the two couches in front of the large flat screen television. 

 

“Nekomaru and I both were told this was a fighting tournament...also hosted by old rich people.” Oogami added. 

 

Several others piped up with what they were called here for as well. They soon found that all of them, Ishimaru included had been summoned via letter and asked to respond via letter as well. Before anything else could be said, a voice shouting at Ishimaru informed him that Nidai was outside the building at the main gate trying to get out. “Everything should be answered soon! The people who are in charge of this are still giving me live feeds on who is coming, so they should tell us what’s happening once everyone else has arrived!”   
  
“Master Ishimaru, do you care to tell us who, exactly is left?” Hifumi inquired, “And why can you not ask them directly! Is it that you know more than you’re letting on, hmm?”

 

“I-Impossible! I would never lie about something like that! My earpiece only goes one way, so I can only hear what they are saying, but I cannot talk to them. And I’m only told who is arriving once they check in at the gate. Currently, the next person is coming in along with Mr. Nekomaru’s re-return.”

 

“Well, out with it, who is the next person!” Togami ordered. 

 

“Her name is Toko Fukawa.”

 

“That writer gal? Oh, her writing gives me the chills...what I would do to be those large men caressing those girls to make them fall in love with me...or to be caressed by those large men!” Teruteru’s country accent came to life louder than Kiyotaka noticed when he met the chef. 

 

“What witchery requires all these various skills to come together under one roof!?” Gundam asked out loud, only addressing the relevant part of Teru’s monologue. 

 

“The answer will make itself clear soon enough,” Oogami responded. 

 

Ishimaru was noted of their arrival and quickly took the umbrella to meet the two with Fukawa giving nervous glances at Nekomaru. She quickly leaped out of the car into Ishimaru’s embrace as the larger man got out of the limo clenching his fist. “It’s no use...we can’t escape…They tackled me and forced me back into the limo. I fear this is something more sinister than we have imagined…”   
  
“Wh-wh-wh-what???? Escape from here?? ONE OF YOU URCHINS TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON OR-” Fukawa, in Ishimaru’s arms, quickly started to tug at her long braids as she began to freak out.

 

Nidai was simply having none of that. “BE QUIET WOMAN! WE MUST RETREAT TO THE LIVING ROOM!” With that, he then took both Fukawa and ishimaru in his arms (but did take the time to run back once Ishimaru screamed about taking Ms. Fukawa’s luggage). Once Ishimaru returned from Toko’s room, he was attack by the verbal firing squad of nine worried people and one meek man giving worried glances. 

 

“Now, everyone calm down!….I repeat calm down!...No I do not know what is going on!...Nothing bad will happen, more than likely!...No, I do not know why we cannot leave!..Everyone be QUIET! Mr. Fujisaki seems to have something to say!” 

 

The panicked voices quieted at an unexpected speed, and that alone made the poor man’s demeanor tense even more. “H-Hello. I-I was wondering, Mr. Ishimaru, c-can you really not send a signal back to whoever is giving you a signal?”    
  
“No, I cannot.”

 

“Then I-I believe you don’t know anything about our current predicament. If you cannot send a signal back to them, then you cannot report if something bad has happened or gone against plan. You cannot aid them all too much.” Once he finished, everyone took a second to take in those words. 

 

This silence was soon broken. “It could be a trick! A false portrayal of innocents!” Gundam shouted. He seemed as if more was being said, but the earpiece already stole Taka’s attention. 

 

“The next person is here...it seems to be a Mahiru Koizumi.”

 

Ishimaru soon left the now quieter room with Oogami trailing soon behind him. By the time he made it to the door, he found Nekomaru, Hanamura, and Tanaka quickly following after them with more trickling out that he didn’t pay attention to.

 

“Hey! What’s with all these people. Jeez...don’t any of you know anything about personal space!?” The new girl, a redhead with a digital camera walked under the shield of the rain that Oogami now provided as Taka grabbed her luggage. She was quickly debriefed on what was happening and was asked if she received the letter to come here (yes, for a photoshoot), if she arrived here the same way (yes, her car was taken by vallet and she was escorted to Crawle Manor via limo), and if she knew anything about what was going on (no, she did not). As they were asking her questions, both Ibuki and Teruteru went to the driver of said limo to ask what was happening, but no matter how loudly (or how hard) they banged on the door, they received no response of life. 

 

Once they got back, they found that Fujisaki, Yamada, Fukawa, and Togami had all wandered off in the mansion. 

 

That left eight people sitting in the living room. Koizumi continued to yell at Nekomaru (and Oogami until she realized that she was a girl) as to why they haven’t done anything to escape. Nekomaru then tried to calmly explain all of his previous efforts to find out what exactly has happened. 

 

This boiled over into frustration on Koizumi’s part. Getting irritated, she walked out on her own to investigate where, exactly, they were. Other’s followed her example. Some, however, came back shortly afterwards. Yamada and Fujisaki arrived soon after and sat in silence. Eventually, Ishimaru’s earpiece buzzed inside of his ear, and hearing upon the special task given to him, he requested Nekomaru’s and Oogami’s assistance (the former coming out of the bathroom and the latter was conveniently in the living room). 

 

Outside of the mansion, the three found a gothic princess smiling in a way that didn’t sit right with them. “Good evening, Ms. Ludenberg. We are here to take all of you bags,” the butler spoke.   
  
“How kind of you,” her foreign accent suggested she was of German descent. She took Ishimaru’s hand and allowed him to walk her to the manor. Once she was inside and settled, she was asked an informed of information like the Koizumi, but unlike her, she did not show outward signs of despair. She merely nodded and took a seat in the living room, giving very calm glances at everyone else. 

 

Then, there was a gunshot. Then three more. “WHAT WAS THAT?” Nidai screamed. 

 

Already, the butler took action. “Mr. Nekomaru. Mr. Yamada. Look in the library, See if anyone is hurt. Mr. Fujisaki. Ms. Koizumi. Please check out the game room. Ms. Oogami. Mr. Tanaka. Look in the-” Then, there was another noise. A doorbell. The sound pierced everyone's ears as it rang again, interrupting Taka in the process. It did not ring a third time. Without saying anything else, Ishimaru ran to the door, followed by everyone else either by running or walking.

 

The body laid there motionless. “What evil is this!” Tanaka screamed. If one looked closely enough, they could note rustling in his clothes. 

 

“WHAT THE FUUUUUCK???” Kazuichi screamed. He was then smacked by Koizumi. “He’s still breathing! I saw an infirmary somewhere in here. We need to take him there!” 

 

“Understood,” was all that Oogami spoke as she lifted up the unidentified man and carried him to the room described by Mahiru. The infirmary in itself was rather specious. With enough room to fit three patients and supply a variety of medicine and bandages.    
  
“Stand back, I can help,” Nekomaru pushed through the crowd. True to his word, he was able to find the source of this man’s problems-several pressure points caused him to be knocked out. Using his powerful fingers, he was quickly able to revive the man, which caused said male to bolt up right in his cot and punch the first person he could see-Nekomaru. This only caused the bigger man to laugh. “If you wanna spar with someone, you just have to say so! Hahaha! But for now, mind if you can tell us your name and what happened?”

 

“Yeah. Name’s Mondo Odowa. I tried to come in with my bike but some broad refused and started to get aggressive so we duked it out. Turns out she was more than just looks.”   
  
He put his hand to his ear to listen to a final report. “Well...that’s everyone,” Ishimaru declared to the dozen people who were inside the room. “It seems that whatever is happening to us will be explained soon, so for now, let’s officially introduce each other in the-”   
  
“But wait! Ibuki want’s to know what was with those gunshots?”

 

“Same here. I reckon it came from outside. Say, Mondo, mind tellin’ us what was with them guns?”

 

“Eh, some of those goons tried to shoot at me before the broad knocked me out.”

 

“Oh shit! We’re in deep shit now!” Kazuichi cried out. “If they’re shooting at someone for trying to bring in a bike...what are they gonna do to us?” 

 

That made them pause. “For now, we cannot worry about that!” Ishimaru was on a roll like melted butter. “We must first and foremost explore our surroundings! I know this place very well and will be happy to give a tour!” 

 

“No offence, but I’d rather explore by myself. This place’s fish and I’d rather do exploring myself,” Koizumi firmly told him. Others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. 

* * *

Eventually, everyone came back from their exploring. 

 

“So our first group meeting is now in order!!” Taka declared. The entire group of fourteen was now inside the living room once again after both Nidai and Kiyotaka called everyone back to talk about their findings and to give a better idea of who each person is. Byakuya was found reading in the library while poor Toko was found trapped in one of the bathrooms, as the door handle seemed to have been stuck upon closing. It took the sheer will of Oogami to free her. 

 

“As I was the first person here, I shall start: My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Normally I am a peace officer for her royal highness, but a few days ago, I received a letter asking for my assistance tonight at this location to serve as a greeter and temporary butler of this place. During my stay today, I was greeted at the gate and asked to look around. Despite being a large building, I could not locate the second floor. I’m sure the rest of you can give more detailed descriptions of what you found, so I’ll leave the rest to you!”

 

The next one to speak was still rather wet from the rain, but none of the water dampered his spirit. “GREETINGS! I am Nekomaru Nidai! I am a gym owner for the chain “Golden Bear Gyms” which helps each person find a personalized work out for their own needs. I, along with Souda and Oogami, investigated the infirmary. I found that they had various pouches of blood available and medicines of all kinds. Souda, wanna take it from here with what you found?” 

 

“Eh...sure. Name’s Kazuichi Souda. I’m an auto mechanic. The best damn one out there. I found the cots had heating and cooling features and can you can adjust their positions too.  Pretty sweet if you ask me.”   
  


“Sakura Oogami. Dojo owner. Not only that,” Oogami interjected, “but there seems to a humidifier and a dimming light switch to adjust to certain people’s specific needs. Whoever made it must have made it after the original design...as if we’d have to need it.”

 

It took time for that to sink in before the next person spoke, “Howdy there, names Teruteru Hanamura. I’m a very prestigious chef, if I do say so myself. Naturally, I checked out the kitchen and found they have so many wonderful seasonings and food to last for a while. I’ll make sure to make the best food you’ve ever tasted!”

 

After a few nods of approval, the next person went, “I’m Mahiru Koizumi. I’m a professional photographer. I found at the very back of this place, there seems to be a giant metal door that doesn’t seem to fit with the rest of the house. I have no idea what it’s for nor do I know how to open it.”

 

“Now that I recall, that big metal door is near the kitchen, right? There’s a giant door similar to that in the kitchen itself.” Teruteru commented. 

 

“Not as huge, but the door to the game room is considerably large and heavy. Despite that, it has a nice sized card table that benefits a gamble like me, Celestia Ludenberg. As you should all know, however, the front door is now locked, and as far as I can tell, it will be a long while until it opens up once again.” 

 

After that dark note, the next person tried to change that. “Ibuki Mioda, world famous rock star here! Ibuki also likes the stage in the game room too! It seems to serve as a double function for both staged events and for other types of gaming.”

 

“There seems to be enough room to house all of us for an extended stay. Despite there being only fourteen of us, there seems to be twenty rooms, with six of them being locked by the hounds of hell themselves! The other rooms seem to have a key that only seems to work on the door it’s attached to. Despite that, I, half demon, GUNDAM TANAKA  shall solve the fiendish mystery behind those six doors...as the main buffoon over here does not have an answer for them as well!”

 

“I apologize for my lack of knowledge on those six rooms!” Ishimaru bowed in apology. A rather strange custom, but it still got the point across. 

 

“I-I’m Chihiro Fujisaki...a computer programmer. Anyway, I found there to be a washroom and several bathrooms along the halls. Most of these bathrooms  don’t have a tub, but the only one that does is at the far end of the hall that has the bedrooms.

 

“Th-th-those bathrooms are evil! I was tr-tr-trapped in one for almost an hour and no one came to get me because I’m so ugly…” Toko followed next.

 

“I assure you, no one forgot about you based on how ugly you are,” Gundam replied with a smirk. 

 

“So-so you admit it...I’m ugly…”

 

“Oi, back on topic! There seems to be a dining room near the kitchen. Very fancy shit on the walls. Looks like it’s pretty long and shit. It seats exactly fourteen people, too.” Owada continued. 

 

“That should just leave the best room for last down here...the library. I, Hifumi Yamada, made sure to find many type of fiction books. Sadly, it’s not a library as you’d expect in a place like this. There’s not a single secret passageway in sight...”

 

“Hey, you’re focusing on the wrong thing,” Togami interrupted. He smirked at the group as he continued,” There seems to be a book about the first lord of this manor. It turns out this place has a very interesting history. If you’re interested, you should check it out for yourself.”

 

“Does anyone have anything else to add?” Ishimaru asked as silence filled the room. “Good, because for now, I believe we should break up into teams and try to find a way outside to talk to these people! If we-”   
  


“Upupupupupupu~” 

 

Not that everyone was listening to the butler to begin with, but after the noise from the television, everyone’s attention was now on the strange black and white bear dominating the television screen. It was not like an actual bear, to be clear. It was more of a stuffed animal that had been cut in half vertically and pieced with another half that fitted in shape but not style. While the left side was white and had a sense of, for lack of better term, cuddliness, the other side was as black as a night with no stars or moon. The eye was not a button like on the ivory side, but rather a jagged red shape. His “paws”, if you could call them that, were put to his mouth to convey a sense of joy and laughter. 

 

“Upupupupupu~”

 

Given the situation, no one else felt like joining in. 

 

“Welcome, bastards! I’ve heard you’ve been a naughty bunch, so I think it’s time that I teach you all a lesson. I am your headmaster Monokuma, and you, my dear, stupid, students, have now taken a trip to my new home, so I guess you can say this is a home school of sorts upupupupu~.”

 

“What is a stuffed animal doing here?” Togami asked with no fear in his voice. 

 

“Obviously a mean joke played by a sickly nimp who has lost all senses of humor! Hahaha!” Gundam chimed in. 

 

“I’m no stuffed animal!! I’m Monokuma! Remember that well, bastards! Let’s be honest here, as your bewy honest headmaster, I want to make sure that we have an open relationship, cha know? So that’s why I wanna tell ya what you’re lessons are! First off, I’ll be able to teach you about a meaaan game of chess! And then... _ I’m going to kill you all. _

 

“Wait WHAT?” Souda and Yamada screamed in union. Before anyone could get up, the front door opened with a bang. 

 

“People are coming in from the front door,” Oogami informed as she looked out of the living room to the hallway where a small team with guns came rushing towards them. It’d prove to be a terrible mistake for her to look out of the room as one of the black and white clad individuals pointed a rifle and shot her in the head. Her limp body encouraged others to run towards the hallway that didn’t have people trying to kill them. Sadly, Chihiro, Teruteru, Celestia, Hifumi, Toko, Togami, and Mondo were all shot down in their rush to escape. Kiyotaka was taken down trying to escort Toko to safety, while Nidai went down with a fight, taking one person down with him. As the group tried to navigate through the twists and turns, they were soon taken down one by one. First Mihiru. Then Souda. Gundam followed soon after. Screaming the entire way down, Ibuki was the last to go. 

 

Once they checked that everyone was down, the leader of the task force spoke in a microphone, “Objective One Down: Starting Operation Bughouse.”

 

“Perfect..Upupupupupu~”

* * *

 

She woke up with headache. “What happened…”

 

She saw each person as they laid next to each other like sardines. 

 

“You too, Red?” She looked at the individual in front of her. It was that punk guy. What was his name again...Mandy? No...Mondo. Guys like that didn’t sit well with her. It took her a moment to get away from her thoughts to see what exactly he was referring to. On her right wrist seemed to be a metal arm bracelet. She looked at it closer. “What...is this?” 

 

“Careful. Tap it. Don’t want to kill yourself, now do you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just tap the bracelet. Words’ll show up.” She did as instructed. With one tap, red words came to life. In bold, capital letters were three words “CANNOT RAISE VOICE HIGHER THAN NORMAL VOLUME.”

 

“What is this?” She asked, making sure that her voice stayed low. 

 

“You got somethin’ stupid too, huh? Guess no harm in showin’ mine.” He then tapped his to show “CANNOT USE BAD LANGUAGE.” in the same red font. “”Ts a miracle I found out what this thing does. I almost came out cursing like a sailor…” 

 

By the time he said that, the next person, Hifumi, woke up. “Are we still in the living room, Master Koizumi?”   
  
“Don’t call me that, but it looks like it, alright,” responded Mahiru, “But why would they take the time to attack us like that to only put bracelets on our arms?” The question remained unanswered as other people started to wake up.

 

“What happened?? The last thing Ibuki remembered is that weird people started to attack us. Anyone else remembers that or was Ibuki just dreaming??”

 

For once someone else, Byakuya took charge. “No, that happened, but there are three things that need to be addressed. First off, we need to figure out if we are still in the same location or if we moved. This seems to be the same place as the living room, but we need to figure out if it’s just a decoy. The second is that there is writing on your bracelet. You do not have to say yours out loud, but it is important that you know what your forbidden action is. I’m not sure what will happen if you break it, but seeing what happened so far, I do not want to find out. Third off, we seem to be two people short.”

 

It suddenly hit everyone that they were, in fact, missing two people. The first was Gundam Tanaka, while the other was the seemed to be the butler himself, Ishimaru. 

 

“We need to find them!” Nidai shouted. Without thinking, he lept out of the living room from the left and ran down to the kitchen. Oogami agreed and went towards the game room. Togami stated that he would go to the bedrooms, the furthest place from the living room, and walked at an incredible leasure. Others followed suit to find them.

 

It wasn’t long until the first person was found. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was found face down on the floor in the game room. It took the power of Oogami slapping Ishimaru at full strength for him to wake up. After a very few words were exchanged, a sweating, clearly out of shape Togami ran into the gaming room. “I...I found Gundam. It’s not good.” 

 

That was enough for them to get the message. With haste, the two found their way to the bedrooms. There was already a crowd of half a dozen people gathering around with shocked expressions that ranged from curiosity to utter terror. 

 

Oogami pushed through the crowd to get a better look at what everyone was staring at. What she saw made her take a few steps back. There, in what looked to be the master bedroom, was a bloody mess. The sheets were on the floor mixed with broken glass. Blood was spewed on the walls. If one could look carefully enough, there seemed to be four furry masses that were covered in blood. It was naturally assumed those were hamsters that had both snuck into the manor and died, but the slow squeaking of all four of them proved they were, for the most part, very much alive. 

 

That was not true for all in the room, however. On the bed, with bloody cuts along his arms, legs and torso, laid the corpse of Gundam Tanaka with a sword sticking out of his chest. 

 

The faint sound of laughing could be heard from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So....first chapter everybody! I wanted to tag both casts because all 32 characters will appear one way on another in this. Anyhow, I really hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'm open to criticism if you have it. Yes, yes, the specific rules of this killing game will be clear next chapter don't worry. Hopefully, I can update either this or my other story soon. ^^


End file.
